Reasons
by RogueIver
Summary: A short look into our motivations. The reasons we do the things we do and for Edward, the answer is quite simple. One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>She was a siren. That was the only explanation for how she could get me to do crazy shit like this. Within mere inches of our destination I was feeling faint.<p>

She stopped and turned to look at me while asking, "Are you ready, or do you need a minute?"

I bristled at her question. Sure, I was a little scared, but I was also a seventeen year old boy, no man and I would not be intimidated by a gulp… cemetery.

"Let's do this." I sighed.

She smiled beatifically and proceeded to open the surprisingly well oiled gate to grant our access into the Forks Cemetery. As she led our way past tombs on the designated walkway I began to regret the copious amounts of zombie movies I have watched as of late. My imagination started to get the better of me.

All I could focus on was the image of these putrid corpses rising from the ground, chasing us down and eating our brains. Rather, first gnawing at our heads until they cracked through our skulls and were able to slurp out our innards. It would be a slow and painful demise I ventured to guess. My breaths were coming out in short quick pants and I felt close to hyperventilating.

Bella spun quickly and gaped at me incredulously while whisper screaming, "The fuck is your problem? We are in a cemetery, everything is dead. What the fuck do you think is going to come after you?"

I was close to responding with zombies, but hastily changed my mind after getting a glance at her challenging eyes. Instead, I slumped over in defeat. She harrumphed and kept moving forward.

She was right, nothing was out here to get me and zombies certainly did not exist. I was letting my imagination get the better of me. Hah zombies! Really the whole idea was completely ludicrous and I couldn't believe I was actually near panic attack over them mere moments before. Resolute in my new findings of the implausibility of zombies I moved forward confidently behind Bella, who upon noticing my change in demeanor shot me a sideways smirk.

I had been doing just fine, until Bella veered of the walkway and started to walk amongst the grave markers and to make the whole situation even creepier she began humming All the Pretty Corpses. She is so fucking weird, or should I say morbid, macabre even. Either way she was not making this experience any easier for me.

Walking over the graves of the dead was something that struck me as wrong and I immediately started to freak out just a little when I felt it. Frozen in place I concentrated on the cool and scratchy object now clasped around my left ankle. Oh my fuck it's a hand, it has to be. With that thought I screamed. I screamed like the little ten year old girl every man has buried deep inside him.

Bella, who had walked ahead of me while I stood in terror trying to figure out what had grasped my ankle, began to rush back towards me. When she finally got to me I managed to whisper rapidly, "It's got me, I'm done for, I'm gunna die! Go on without me and tell everyone I died fighting. Oh god, I'm going to die a virgin, this is the worst!"

While I rambled Bella crouched at me feet and shined her cell phone light on my ankle. She promptly fell back on her ass and began to laugh, hard. I looked on, utterly confused until I couldn't take her body racking guffaws and demanded she tell me what was so funny.

She wiped her eyes and stood, still chuckling and told me, "It's a fucking bush, you goober."

I colored in embarrassment and shook my foot free from the offending bush. Bella smiled and stroked my flushed cheeks. Leaning her mouth in close to my ear she whispered, "I would never let you die a virgin."

She then pulled my face down to hers and captured my lips in a kiss. I quickly forgot all previous happenings and responded to her kiss in earnest. Pulling her body in closer to mine we kissed languorously until finally breaking apart, panting from the desire swelling inside. She smiled and grasped my hand, continuing to lead me through the cemetery towards our destination.

Now I remembered why I let her lead me into this crazy shit. I loved her.

* * *

><p>Did you like?<p> 


End file.
